


寂静漫无边际

by SylviaHill_Tree



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: M/M, 双向暗恋, 袭胸（？
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylviaHill_Tree/pseuds/SylviaHill_Tree
Summary: 寂静是关不掉的背景音乐，是蒙住眼镜的雾，是白衬衫上不知何时染上的油污。寂静挥之不去，盘旋在她们生命的每一刻。
Relationships: Ayase Eli/Toujou Nozomi





	寂静漫无边际

绚濑绘里是不讨厌这种寂静的，即使那称不上什么真正的寂静——她和东条希仍然时有三两句简单的交流，外面吵闹的蝉鸣就没断过。

每天放学之前，绚濑绘里和东条希会在学生会整理文件并随便做做扫除。等她们出门，学生已经没了大半，校园里霎时落寞下来。不过是几分钟，人怎么就消失得这么快呢？社团日或许还会有几个晚走的学生，虽然结着伴，却听不着打闹的声音，只有鞋跟在地上拍，比没人还安静。

太阳斜照下来，黄色的光和影子斑驳在地面的时候，绚濑绘里听着走廊的鞋跟声，觉得自己处于巨大的沉默当中。她说不清那种感觉，但她很享受，她明白东条希也很享受。无言的默契，也许可以这么说。当她们九个人聚在一起，场面是很热闹的，而绚濑绘里或东条希仍然不是话多的那个。她们俩都不是热衷于说话的人，这是显而易见的。

除去休息日不算，这样的时刻每天有五到十分钟，每次都像一个世纪那么长。绚濑绘里的思维被无限拉长，就像剪辑视频时拉开某个片段，那几秒会反复播放，而且每一帧都有预览画面。

她们的校服外套都扔在学生会的椅子上，有时分开叠的整整齐齐，有时随意扔在一起，全看心情。刚开始，绚濑绘里分辨两人的外套靠的是气味，东条希的衣服上有股古怪的香气，绚濑绘里已经确定那不是洗发露或香水的香气。那次她们去泡温泉，东条希用的是绚濑绘里的洗发水，于是她的头发变成绚濑绘里的味道，但身上还是她自己的那股味。

如果她们的衣服扔在一起，气味就会变得没什么差别，绚濑绘里拿着两件一样的衣服，分不出哪件是哪件。她们开始乱穿，久而久之，衣服究竟是谁的似乎也不是那么重要了。

绚濑绘里意识到自己对东条希的关注时已经是高三的下学期了。东条希被别的男生追求，绚濑绘里会很开心的笑——大概算是嘲笑。她对东条希不会选择那些人生失败者中的任何一个而感到好笑，也为东条希永远不会离开自己而庆幸。这是她不捅破窗户纸的原因，已经得到了，就没必要完全得到，也不会完全失去。

其他七个人会拿她们俩开玩笑，同学会拿她俩开玩笑，粉丝也会拿她俩开玩笑。老妇老妻，这是她们常听到的词。她们也会跟着笑，笑的间隙中抬头对上对方的眼神，再把目光收回去。也许她们再明白不过，只是没人愿意多迈一步。绚濑绘里喜欢这样，就像喜欢没人开口但呼吸逸散在空气中彼此交融的寂静。

她们开玩笑时，东条希从后面凑上来握住她的胸，照例是一脸坏笑。太热了，头发里都能拧出汗，绚濑绘里只穿了一件薄薄的制服衬衫，两袖挽到胳膊肘，指甲划过柔软的乳房，轻易激起她一阵战栗。东条希见她纹丝不动，全不似以前惊吓后转身和她打作一团，反而心虚起来，她想把手抽走，但大脑空白，手指僵硬，十根指头就那样堪堪笼在绚濑绘里的乳房上。

寂静的蝉鸣，之前被忽略，现在又在脑畔吵闹开。东条希才回过神，抽走手，胳膊蹭过胳膊，体汗的阻隔让这一过程变得不是那么顺利，于是又一阵战栗。

那天仍是寂静而炎热的下午，绚濑绘里背对着东条希站着。东条希扫地，绚濑绘里把桌面上的打印纸塞进书柜。

“你占卜过自己的命运吗？”绚濑绘里的问题突如其来。

“没有，那命题太大，我没能力，也没兴趣。”

“学业呢？”

“会长大人呀，我对自己的学业没什么担忧。”

“你的未来？”

“这问题重复了吧。”

“我的未来？”

“你好自恋喔，我没事为什么要占卜你的未来。”

“爱情呢？”

“你好多的问题，不要把塔罗牌当儿戏！”

“希，你占卜过自己的爱情吗？”

寂静正在这个房间里盘旋，夏天潮湿的风拍打着树叶。绚濑绘里只听到塑料扫帚把搭在墙上的细微声音，她的思维又被拉长了。

“我不敢。”

东条希已经回答，而寂静没有被打破，寂静从没有离开过。从她们初次见面的那天开始，寂静就没有离开过。

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢好几年了，对她俩有一些不成熟的小理解，希望你能喜欢。


End file.
